Fourty Weeks
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Ingin tahu bagaimana kisah hidupku? Darimana aku berasal? Ayo, ikuti petualanganku ini./ CANON/ Please R n R.


_**Fourty Weeks**_

_**by Misa Ozora**_

**Naruto **_**is belong to**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Drama & Family**

**Rated : T**

**Canon. Typo(s) **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO FLAME**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Ingin tahu bagaimana awal kisah hidupku?

.

Ayo, dengarkan pengalamanku ini

.

Dari sinilah aku berasal

.

Berawal dari pertemuan antara milik Ibu dan Ayah hingga terbentuklah diriku ini. Berasal dari dua sel yang bersatu kemudian bermitosis menjadi banyak sel hingga membentuk diriku yang masih berupa embrio. Selama tujuh hari menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai ke dalam rahim ibuku. Ah, sungguh tempat yang sangat hangat dan nyaman menurutku. Entah sampai kapan aku bersemayam di tempat yang mungil ini.

.

.

.

Wuaaa…umurku tak terasa sudah menginjak 4 minggu. Ibu..apakah engkau baik-baik saja, kenapa perasaanku seperti ini, apakah ini yang disebut dengan kontak batin? Sesuatu berdesir dalam tubuhku, apa nama perasaan itu, aku tidak tahu karena aku masih sangat kecil. Meskipun begitu, aku ini sudah memiliki aliran darah di nadiku dan jantungku sudah berdetak. Sekarang, apa yang harus kuperbuat? Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Ibuku, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

.

.

Kini usiaku sudah 8 minggu, aku harus makan banyak agar aku cepat besar dan lekas bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku. Oh ya, siapa Ayah dan Ibuku? Seperti apa mereka? Aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa karena di usiaku yang masih 8 minggu ini, tangan dan kakiku belum terbentuk. Meskipun begitu, aku ini sudah berupa janin! Ya, janin yang masih sangat rentan.

Entah kenapa badanku terasa lemas begini. Ibu, engkau tidak makan apa-apa ya? Mengapa? Apa kau tidak sayang padaku? Berikan aku asupan bu, agar aku tumbuh sehat dan dapat bertahan di dalam rahimmu ini.

.

.

Eh, apa ini. Sesuatu bergerak diatasku. Ugh..Hei, jangan seenaknya dong menekan-nekan diriku! Apa sih ini. Siapa yang melakukannya. Bu, jangan diam saja. Lakukan sesuatu, lindungilah anakmu ini. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku ini. Bereksplorasi ke seluruh bagian diriku. Di minggu yang ke-12 ini aku telah mengalami banyak perubahan. Alat genitalku juga sudah mulai terbentuk! Kira-kira aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan ya. Hmm..Tidak masalah apapun itu, yang penting aku bisa membanggakan kedua orangtuaku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Menjadi penerus keluargaku, itu yang kuharapkan. Ayah dan Ibu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian.

.

.

Yeaahh..Kakiku ini sudah bisa aku gunakan untuk menendang. Ah Ibu, apakah engkau bisa merasakannya? Sakit ya tendanganku ini? Maafkan aku ya bu kalau begitu. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin keluar dan bertemu denganmu. Tapi masih lama, ya kan bu? Masih beberapa minggu lagi, sedangkan saat ini aku masih berumur 18 minggu.

Aku hanya merasa bosan disini. Sembilan puluh persen waktuku hanya habis aku gunakan untuk tidur dan terkadang menghisap ibu jariku agar aku merasa nyaman.

.

.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah suara di luar sana. Apakah itu suaramu bu? Kenapa tertawa seperti itu. Lalu aku juga mendengar suara berat berkomentar. Ah! itu ayah. Pasti itu. Iya kan bu? Terus, perasaan apa ini, begitu hangat dan tenang. Membuat tubuhku rileks. Apakah ini sentuhan tangan ayah dan ibu? Ternyata mereka menyayangiku! Senangnya diriku. Ayah, Ibu tunggulah aku. Sekarang aku masih berumur 24 minggu. Tunggulah hingga 8, 10 atau 16 minggu lagi sampai aku bertemu dengan kalian. Aku ingin berada dalam dekapan ayah dan ibu. Penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

.

.

Cap..cap..cap..Aku mencicipi sedikit cairan yang melindungiku ini. Nama cairan ini apa ya kira-kira. Adakah yang tahu? Di dalam cairan ini aku bebas bergerak. Berputar, ke atas, ke bawah, dan ke samping. Cairan ini juga melindungiku dari goncangan yang berasal dari luar tubuh ibuku ini. Dan hei, apa ini. Tanganku memegang seperti sebuah tali. E-eh, ternyata "tali" ini menyambung ke tubuh ibu. Apa ini menjadi "alat transportasi" makananku dari ibu ya… Sungguh luar biasa yang menciptakan alat sehebat ini.

Saat ini aku merasa kenyang sekali, pasti ibu makan banyak sekali hari ini. Aku senang karena tubuhku bertambah besar. Tapi…pasti ibu merasa berat sekali membawaku kesana-kemari. Jangan mengeluh ibuku, aku pasti akan membalas semua yang kau berikan ini.

"_Selamat Sakura, usia kandunganmu telah mencapai 28 minggu." _Suara siapa itu, sayup-sayup aku mendengarnya. Dan siapa Sakura, apakah dia ibuku? _"Terima kasih Shizune-nee. Aku tak sabar ingin memberitahukan perkembangan ini pada Sasuke-kun." _Terdengar lagi, tapi ini sebuah suara yang berbeda. Ibu, ini suaramu ya, lembut sekali. Aku menyayangimu bu. Dan siapa itu Sasuke, apakah dia ayahku? Kelihatannya engkau bahagia sekali bu karena aku juga dapat merasakannya.

.

.

Suara apa ini ya, terdengar begitu tenang. Aku merasa ngantuk. Ooaahhmmm…aku menguap. Ibu dan ayah sedang apa sekarang, mengapa mereka jarang membelaiku lagi. Jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar. Tidak..tidak..tidak.. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Ayah dan Ibu merupakan dua orang yang saling menyayangi, walaupun ibu lebih banyak berbicara daripada ayahku. _"Sayangku, hari ini ayahmu sedang ada misi. Jadi kita berdua saja di rumah ini. Semoga Sasuke-kun cepat kembali dan dapat berkumpul bersama kita lagi." _Nah, benar kan. Jadi ayah sedang ada misi ya, aku berharap ayahku selamat, tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"_Usiamu kini telah menginjak __3__2 minggu, Ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk dirimu, Uchiha kecilku." _Tak sengaja aku menendang perut ibu karena merasa sangat senang. Aku juga tidak sabar bu, ingin segera bertemu dengan kalian, ayah dan juga ibu.

.

.

"_Sakura, hati-hati! Perutmu semakin membesar, seharusnya kau harus segera mengajukan cuti sekarang ini_." Itu suara ayah. _"Iya, iya Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat."_ Kalau yang ini ibu. Mengapa mereka bertengkar. Apa ini karena diriku, memang benar tubuhku mulai bertambah besar. Ruangan ini pun menjadi lebih sempit, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Ugh..rasanya ingin cepat keluar dan menuju ke tempat ayah dan ibu berada. _"Nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama, aku akan mengajukan cuti karena usia kehamilanku ini sudah mencapai __3__6 minggu." _Jadi, usiaku sudah 36 minggu ya. Kapan bu agar aku bisa segera keluar dari tempat ini. Ingin rasanya menangis.

.

.

"_Kapan Sakura tanggal perkiraan persalinanmu? Kalau dihitung-hitung sekarang usia kandunganmu sudah mencapai __3__8 minggu."_ Suara yang sangat asing. Siapa lagi sih, membuat aku penasaran. _"Entahlah Ino, karena ini anak pertamaku jadi ini pengalaman pertama juga untukku." _Ini suara ibu, aku senang mendengar suara ibu. _"Mungkin 40 minggu akan lahir atau bahkan bisa mundur menjadi 42 minggu_." Eh, itu suara ibu lagi. Dan apa maksud perkataan ibu itu. Aku tidak ingin selama itu. Dimana. Dimana jalan keluarnya. Aku ingin segera bertemu ibuku. Tuhan, tolonglah aku.

.

.

Hu-uh.. Semakin sempit saja tempatku ini berada. Aku susah bergerak. Kenapa tubuhku dalam posisi seperti ini. Kepalaku berada dibawah lagi. Apa maksudnya ini. Ah..Ugh.. Aku harus segera keluar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku akan mencoba melesat kebawah, siapa tahu jalan keluarnya ada dibawah. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba keluar dengan mengandalkan desakan dari kepalaku ini. Tapi tak hanya itu, ternyata ibu juga membantuku. Terbukti dari dorongan-dorongan dinding tempatku berada ini. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ibuku merintih kesakitan. _"Tepat 40 minggu, Sasuke-kun aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." _Ibu, kau jangan menangis, aku jadi sedih_. "Tenang Sakura, kau harus rileks."_ Ayah,, ternyata kau juga bersama dengan ibu.

"_Ayo Sakura, aba-aba ketiga dariku, kau harus mengejan." _Terdengar suara seseorang dari luar. Aku dapat merasakannya, aku dapat merasakan dorongan dari dalam tubuh ibuku ini. Apakah ini yang namanya kontraksi. Pasti sakit sekali ya bu. Maaf… Maafkan anakmu ini bu, yang telah membuatmu begitu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"_Arrggghhhh….Ughh.."_ Ibuku menjerit kesakitan. Aku juga harus membantu ibu, aku miringkan badanku agar dapat mendorong kepalaku ini keluar. Ah, aku dapat merasakan tangan seseorang memegang kepalaku. _"Ayo Sakura, mengejan sekali lagi. Kepala bayimu sudah keluar."_ Apa ini, rasanya begitu dingin. Napasku terasa sesak, aku ingin menangis kencang dan sekeras-kerasnya. **Oek..oek..oek..!** Oh Tuhan, suaraku akhirnya keluar, paru-paruku terisi kembali dengan udara, dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Ibu, kau dimana, aku kedinginan sekali. Ternyata begini rasanya berada di dunia luar, bukan di dalam rahim ibuku yang nyaman dan hangat.

Apa ini yang membungkus badanku, terasa hangat dan juga nyaman. Ayah,,Ibu,,akhirnya aku bisa berjumpa dengan kalian. Aku senang sekali. Minggu demi minggu aku lalui hanya untuk ingin merasakan kehangatan dari kalian berdua. Dan kelak aku berharap dapat membanggakan kalian, keluarga kita.

.

.

Umm..kira-kira aku diberi nama apa ya, aku penasaran.

Nah, itu dia kisahku. Sejak dari embrio hingga aku lahir ke dunia ini. Bagaimana dengan kalian, apakah sama denganku? Pasti sama, iya kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Selamat ya Sakura, anakmu laki-laki. Sehat."ucap Shizune seraya memberikan Uchiha kecil yang telah bersih dari darah dan kini terbalut handuk lembut kepada Sakura yang terlihat masih kelelahan pasca persalinan. "Terima kasih Shizune-nee." Sakura mendekap erat bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Hai Uchiha kecilku, akhirnya kita bertemu sayang. Setelah 40 minggu ibu menunggumu." kata Sakura pada bayinya penuh dengan rasa sayang. Tak lama berselang, Sasuke masuk ke kamar bersalin dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona kegembiraan meskipun rasa khawatir masih sedikit tampak di wajah tampannya itu. Dia memeluk Sakura dan buah hatinya yang berada dalam dekapan Sakura. "Arigatou, Sakura" Hanya itu ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

_Kebahagiaan terbesar bagi pasangan suami istri adalah memiliki seorang anak. Anak merupakan titipan dari Tuhan. Rawatlah anak dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang karena tak semua pasangan dapat dengan mudah memiliki seorang anak. Dan lagi, anak itu mahal._

FIN


End file.
